imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Martial Emperor
Storm Martial Emperor name Ou Xur.The Storm Martial Emperor of the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors at the top of the Human Race?"Heavens.". his huge city was founded by a martial arts emperor of the Human Race?" The people of the Heaven Wasteland diplomatic corps found it hard to contain their emotions. In everyone's heart, there was a sense of belonging bubbling forth. The Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors, as the most powerful people in the history of the Human Race, as well as the spiritual pillar and pillar of strength for the Human Race to be able to survive among the three thousand domains and the thousands of races, all had an incomparable weight in the hearts of every human. Although Heaven Wasteland Domain was a small domain that had just begun to try to integrate into the great wide world, the legends and great miracles about the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors had long been circulating. The stories of their heroic achievements were frequently heard and repeated in detail among Human Race martial artists——and even the civilians of the Human Race. It was a pity that no one of Heaven Wasteland Domain had ever seen the historical relics of the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors. When they suddenly heard that the giant city in front was built by the Storm Emperor of the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors, everybody could not wait to visit the place—— History After all, Sunrise City was built by the Storm Martial Emperor. There were still many unsolved mysteries in the city. It was said that the Storm Martial Emperor had left part of his inheritance in the city for a fateful person. It was also said that before the mythological Suanni beast died he transformed into a city gate, went into a dormant state, and its saliva may unknowingly trickle down as he fell into deep sleep. The saliva contained the power of the mythological beast, and was a valuable treasure received only by fortunate people. The Violet Gold divine residence was the Sunrise City's main mansion where successive generations of city lords had resided. It occupied a large land area and was separated into the front court, the middle court, the inner residence, and the back garden. The courts were official zones and were patrolled and guarded by Violet Gold divine guards. The inner residence was the private grounds of the mansion master. Lastly, the back garden was rarely entered, and was rumored to be where the Storm Martial Emperor had self-isolated and cultivated. It was thus a forbidden area in Sunrise City. The Wall of Storm was built by the Storm Martial Emperor and thus possessed many layers of magical power and divinity. Legend had it that it was not only a tool for testing strength but also a recording and a.s.sessing instrument. Over the years, it had recorded the names of numerous "demon-like" supreme talents who had pa.s.sed the test, and ranked them based on their a.s.sessed strength and potential. Category:All Races Category:Martial Emperors